Should I Stay Or Should I Go
by hachoo
Summary: Merlin's feeling a bit under-the-weather, so Arthur goes to cheer him up. No intended slash.


A/N- Ok, so I'm totally in a writing mood at the moment, and I thought 'why not write a Merlin fic?' I'm not ecstatically pleased at how this turned out, but oh well. Reviews are welcome and treated like royalty by me, so please review! Oh yes, this can pretty much take place anytime, but I'm thinking after the last episode?

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go**

A knock on Arthur's door distracted him from his breakfast. With a grumble, Arthur rose from his chair and went towards the door.

_It must be Merlin_, he thought. _Late as always, although I must give him credit for finally remembering to knock._ To his surprise, however, it was not Merlin at the door, but Gwen.

"Guinevere," Arthur said, uncertain of her reason for being there.

"Prince Arthur," she began with a small curtesy. "Gaius asked me to come and tell you that Merlin is sick. Well, by sick I mean not feeling well."

Arthur began to feel a nagging worry.

"Is he alright?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure. I had to run over here before I could ask him. I was only there to get a sleeping draught for Lady Morgana. Not that I'm complaining that I had to come here. I don't mind at all. Oh, but if you don't want me to come here, then I can understand, I mean-"

"Gwen," Arthur interrupted, "is Merlin... bedridden?"

"Err...yes."

"Thank you." Gwen gave a small smile before heading off to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur closed the door behind her, a small frown marring his features. Merlin was without a doubt the worst servant he had ever had, but at the same time he was one of the closest friends Arthur had. And yes, Arthur had finally admitted to himself that Merlin was indeed a friend. After a minutes pause, Arthur opened the doors once more and headed towards Gaius' quarters. He had to make sure Merlin was alright.

Once Arthur reached the corridor where Gaius' quarters were, he began to slow down. It would be no good for the Prince of Camelot to enter looking flustered after his quick walk here. He took a deep breath and slowed down his pace until-

"No! No, I won't!" Merlin's yells echoed down the hall, reaching Arthur's ears. His eyes widened, Arthur began to run towards the sound of Merlin's voice.

He burst into the room at a great speed only to be met with the sight of Merlin huddled on a makeshift bed, his eyes widened with terror at the substance Gaius held in front of him.

Medicine.

Both Merlin and Gaius looked up at Arthur's loud entrance.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was congested and hoarse. His nose was bright red, but his skin a pasty white.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Gwen come and tell you I was sick?".

"I heard you yell, I thought… I thought you were both being attacked or something."

Merlin's face broke into a smile.

"Aw, Arthur, I didn't know you cared."

"Only because finding a good servant at this time of year is so difficult," Arthur retaliated, but regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

An awkward silence filled the room until Gaius spoke.

"Merlin, I have to go fetch some herbs to make more medicine. I trust you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, of course. You know me," Merlin said with a grin. Gaius merely shook his head.

"I'll stay until you get back, just in case." Arthur sad quickly. Merlin looked at him, surprised.

"You don't have to stay-"

"No, it's alright, I will."

Gaius went to the door before turning back to say "Arthur, if you could somehow force him to drink his medicine, it would be much appreciated."

Arthur grinned at Gaius.

"My pleasure."

Once Gaius had left, Arthur turned back to face Merlin.

"So, medicine, huh?"

"Oh no, Gaius was just joking. I don't need medicine, I'm as fit as a fiddle." Merlin replied nervously, his eyes following Arthur's movements around the room.

"Fit as a fiddle? You don't look it," Arthur said as he grabbed the small bottle containing the medicine.

"Oh, looks can be deceiving. For instance, you look like a noble prince. Couldn't be further from the truth." Merlin gave Arthur a sly grin.

"Oh really? Well, you look like a clumsy idiot… oh no, wait, that's actually true. Guess looks aren't always deceiving then," Arthur shot back. Merlin grinned in good humour, accepting the insult.

"Anyway, come on. Drink up."

"Urgh. If you're so eager for me to drink it, why don't you drink it?"

"Because I'm not sick, am I?"

"Come closer and I'll cough on you."

"Oh, very witty Merlin. You're becoming a top notch comedian."

"Well, I do try."

The friendly banter continued as Merlin was forced to drink the medicine, and indeed until Gaius returned.

Gaius was approaching the door when he heard voices from within. Straining his ears, he leant forward.

"…. that time when you so innocently spilt all that wine on me?"

"That was an accident! Besides, it was perfect payback after you made me wear that ridiculous hat again!"

"It was completely pointless and embarrassing! And you were the one who had to get the stains out in the end!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe not one of my best plans…"

The conversation came to a halt as Gaius opened the door to reveal the two young men, one still on the makeshift bed, the other sitting on the nearby table.

"Ah, Gaius," Arthur said pleasantly from the table. "I trust you got your herbs easily enough?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh, I passed your father on the way here. He's looking for you; something about a meeting…?"

Arthur bolted off the table.

"Oh no, I completely forgot! Oh, he's going to kill me, I've got to run."

As Arthur headed for the door, he turned back to face Merlin.

"Get better Merlin… I'll expect to see you bright and early and _on time_ tomorrow morning."

Once he left, Merlin turned to Gaius.

"Nice fellow… bit on the forgetful side though," he said to Gaius, face serious. Gaius merely shook his head and whacked Merlin gently on the back of his head. Merlin looked at Gaius, eyes big.

"What?"


End file.
